


Can I Be Him?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Some angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re Bucky’s best friend and he loves you dearly. He loves you as a sister and more. This is an unrequited love story. Based off of James Arthur’s song “Can I Be Him?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 6





	Can I Be Him?

When you walked into the room, you took Bucky’s breath away. You were stunning. Sure, you fashioned just a simple t-shirt, a denim jacket, and black jeans, but, to Bucky, you were beautiful and breathtaking nonetheless. As he continued to stare at you, he realized that his heart now laid in your hands. You’d stolen it and you didn’t even know. 

“Hi! I’m Y/N!” You offered him a bright smile and stuck out your hand…your left hand. Bucky was apprehensive. You stepped closer to him and took his metal hand into yours, shaking, “It’s okay.” Two simple words, yet had a powerful affect on Bucky.

The feeling that crept up into Bucky’s chest was one that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. One that he never thought he’d feel since he fell off that train in the 40′s. The time before he was an unbroken man.

After that one moment, James Buchanan Barnes knew that he wanted you in his life. He _needed_ you in his life. 

“Karaoke tiiiime!” Tony sang obnoxiously through the mic. 

You gave Bucky a small smile, “Wanna sit with me?”

Bucky returned a smile, it was small and shy compared to your beaming one, “Sure.” 

You pulled him by the sleeve and sat down at a table where Sam sat, “Hey Y/N!” 

You hugged him, “Hey Sammy!”

Sam noticed Bucky and he nodded to him. Bucky nodded back and sat down next to Y/N having her sit in-between the two veterans. 

Throughout the night, Bucky barely paid any attention to the many singers that came and went on the stage. For the most part, his attention was on you. You didn’t know it though. You were too entranced by the sings, good and bad, as well as talking and joking with Sam. Occasionally, you’d look his way and he’d just smile at you.

“Something on my face, doll?” Bucky asked summoning his old 40′s charm.

You chuckled, “Just making sure you’re okay.” 

Is it even possible to be in love with someone after immediately meeting them? Because that’s how Bucky felt with you.

* * *

After that night, Bucky got your number and you two talked constantly. You became the closest friends and Bucky relished in your presence. It wasn’t until that fateful day that everything changed.

“Sam asked me out!” you exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the balls of your feet.

Bucky choked on the water he was drinking. Gasping for air he asked, “Sam’s the guy?”

For past couple of weeks, Bucky listened to you go on and on about some guy you were interested in. He didn’t know who it was, but he knew for a fact that the guy didn’t deserve your affections. You were so kind, caring, and thoughtful. He couldn’t imagine anyone hurting you. If you were his, Bucky would give his life to protect your body, soul, and heart. 

“T-That’s great, doll!” Bucky internally winced at his fake enthusiasm, “Do I need to give ‘im a talking to about treatin’ ya right?”

You rolled your eyes, “I can take care of myself, old man.”

Yeah. He knew that, but he wanted to make sure that Sam would take care of you.

He didn’t.

Months into the relationship you and Sam had, you both had gotten into your first fight. It was late at night, Bucky hadn’t fallen asleep yet, when he received a call from you.

“Doll?”

“Can you come over? Please?” You voice wavering and breaking.

“I’ll be right there.” Bucky said and hung up immediately. He got dressed as quickly as he could and rode his bike to your apartment. When you opened the door, Bucky’s heart hit the floor. Your eyes were red and watery and you were sniffling like crazy. 

You launched yourself into Bucky’s arms and he held you. He held you tight and rubbed soft, soothing circles into your back, “Sssshhh. It’s okay. doll. I’m here.”

He brought you inside and set you on the couch. You leaned on your shoulder as you began to calm down, “We,” you hiccuped, “We had out first fight. He said that I wasn’t as important the mission he was going to.”

Bucky didn’t know what to do. He wanted to march back to the compound and beat Sam to a pulp. But you needed Bucky. So he dried your tears and wrapped his arms around you, “Don’t listen to him. You’re so important. You’re everything, Y/N. Sam’s probably just upset and frustrated. He probably didn’t mean it.” Why was he defending the guy who hurt you?!

You sat back and looked Bucky, “You think so?”

Right then and there, staring into your beautiful Y/E/C eyes, he wanted to kiss you. But he didn’t, “I know so.”

You hugged him again, “Thank you, Bucky.” 

Bucky continued to hold you and whisper encouraging words to you until your breathing evened out. You had fallen asleep. Therefore, Bucky slowly laid you onto the couch and pulled a blanket over you. He kissed your forward, “I love you” he mumbled. He then left your apartment to talk to Sam.

When he arrived to the compound, he barged into Sam’s room. He was still awake so he yelled, “What the hell, dude?!”

“You apologize Y/N! In the morning, you go straight to her apartment and apologize to her! You get her a bouquet of roses and you beg on your knees for her to forgive you!”

Sam scoffed, “Why should I?”

“Because she is the most important woman in your life right now, Wilson! She is kind and wonderful and she cares about you! You’ve hurt her and you better fix it!” Bucky stormed out of Sam’s room and went to his.

* * *

The next day, you called Bucky saying that Sam apologized and you two were okay again. 

“That’s great, Y/N.” He continued to listen to what Sam did and what he said and he wished that it was him you talked about. He wished that you had feelings for him instead of Sam. He wished it was his name that always made your eyes light up. God, why couldn’t he be him?


End file.
